bloonsconceptionfandomcom-20200215-history
Monkey jester
disclaimer: pls dont get mad at my bad grammar, if it bugs you then you have my permission to fix it. Basic info Attack style: '''jester monkeys juggle 3 balls at a time and throws them at the rate of a 0/0/0 dart monkey. each ball bounces to 3 balloons when thrown. when a jester monkey is idle, or if it is out of balls it will pull more out of its pocket until the maximum amount has been reached '''Type: magic Cost: $'''425 '''Description: monkey jesters specialize in the wild and unusual fighting style of juggling, when thrown the balls will bounce from bloon to bloon until they loose their momentum and disappear appearance: basic jesters look like monkeys in a red, yellow, and blue jester suit with a hat that splits off into 3 bells on the ends icon: the jester is doing a funny pose while juggling path 1 (big bloon offense, for lack of a better known term) 'hardened rubber' cost: $'''350 '''description: balls now hit harder when they bounce, making them pop 2 layers each (also allows it to pop frozen balloons) icon: a cutaway view of one of jesters balls showing a hardened core Appearance change: t'''he jesters balls are now green and their bells and shoes change from gold to silver '''bigger bounce cost: '''$400 '''description: balls bounce so hard that they knock the first bloon they hit away from the exit icon: a ball causing a ripple effect on a bloon that its hitting appearance change: '''the balls now have a blue stripe going around the center and the jester gets bells on their shoes '''crushers cost: $1200 description: the jester now throws small spike balls that are great for smashing ceramic bloons icon: '''a pile of small spike balls '''appearance change: the jesters balls are replaced with spike balls and the jester wears gray gloves and they're suits colors are now gray, light gray, and black mini juggernauts cost: '''$2300 '''description: bigger spike balls for bigger damage icon: a spike ball smashing a ceramic bloon appearance change: the spike balls are much bigger and the bells on the hat and shoes are replaced with smaller spike balls W.I.P path 2 (speed) 'limber' cost: $325 description: constant yoga lessons increase the monkeys flexibility allowing them to juggle 4 balls at once icon: '''a dart monkey doing leg stretches '''appearance change: the jester gains bright red fabric cuffs around his arms and legs flick of the wrist cost: $'''450 '''description: with a flick of the wrist the jester can throw their balls much faster icon: a monkeys hand throwing a ball appearance change: '''the cuffs now are half green and half blue '''double trouble cost: $1500 description: '''the jester now throws two balls at once '''icon: two purple balls stacked on top of each other appearance change: the balls are now purple and the jesters suit colors are yellow, purple, and indigo balls to the walls cost: $3000 description: the combination of balls and adrenaline create one heck of a bad time for bloons icon: '''a small tornado with balls rocketing out in all directions '''appearance change: the jester hops around in place wearing a jesters theater mask with golden lining around they're suit ability, balls to the walls: 'when activated, the jester spins into a tornado firing balls in all directions that bounce 8 times 'W.I.P path 3 (group offense, for lack of a better term) extra bouncy cost: $400 description: using stronger rubber, the balls now bounce to up to 5 bloons icon: a ball bouncing from bloon to bloon to another bloon appearance change: '''the balls are yellow and the jester gets a yellow belt '''bigger pockets cost: $750 description: the jester can pull out more balls faster when they run out icon: '''a close up of a pocket filled with balls '''appearance change: '''the monkeys pants are now baggier and have more cushion '''spicy balls cost: $1000 description: 'balls are now coated in burning oil that can pop lead and set fire to other bloons i'con: '''a monkey panicking while trying to hold a flaming ball '''appearance change: the balls are now orange and on fire, the blue on the jesters suit is replaced with orange and they get a set of welding goggles having a blast! cost: $2125 description: '''don't tell Gwen we "borrowed" her napalm '''icon: a silhouette''' of a the jester with an eerie smile and an explosion behind him '''appearance change: the balls are replaced with incendiary grenades, the orange yellow and red are much darker hues, and the pant legs have fire patterns on them W.I.P